


Costello Music

by obiole



Category: joshler - Fandom
Genre: Flappers, Kinky, Kinky Shit, M/M, Sex, Sex Worker, by the fratellis, costello music, hope you kiddos are ready, it's an album, look it up its fantastic, lots of smut, speakeasy, thus story is uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiole/pseuds/obiole
Summary: an au where josh is a sex worker. is anything more needed to convince you to read this





	1. Chapter 1

if you find anything wrong or offensive or triggering in this story and i haven't given a warning or you want me to change it, please let me know. i'd hate to negatively affect someone.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> think i'll keep chapters simple an small for now, but they may be subject to change upon writing. thanks for reading, pals

Shawn was a regular, one of Josh's biggest clients, and in more than one way. So whenever he called, which was at least once a week, Josh was sure to get there as quick as he could and perform his best. Today it was a Thursday afternoon and Shawn couldn't wait until the next day, also wanting a fix before he headed to work. 

Josh rolled his head back as he quickened his bouncing, tuning out the loud clapping of his and the other boy's skin. He lifted his shirt up his chest with one hand while the other stroked himself, since Shawn never agreed to do it for him. 

“shit.. im about to-” before Shawn could finish, Josh pulled off of him and let Shawn come onto his chest. Soon after, Josh got himself to shoot onto his own chest. Shawn got the box of tissues next to his bed and handed Josh a handful. They cleaned themselves off and Josh stood from the chair and began to get dressed.

“Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.” Shawn said while J pulled his pants over his legs. Josh turned to face him and pulled the zipper up, pulling his shirt down, offering Shawn a soft smile. 

“It's no problem. As long as i satisfied you.”

“You never fail.”

“Well, i'm glad. Are we still on for tomorrow then?” Josh asked as Shawn gave him the allotted amount of money for his service, which was 45 dollars. Josh stopped asking for a tip from Shawn after a month, figuring he'd see the other boy enough to make decent money.

“At Mark’s? If i can make it down there, yeah. Where'd we go, though?”

“I got all that covered, i'll let you know if you get down there.”

“Man, you always got it figured out, don't you?” Josh winked, clicking his tongue as he opened the front door, his whole self, save his torso, already out the doorway.

“You know it.” And with that, Josh was out and on his way down the hall of the nearly run down four story apartment building, folding and storing his money in his wallet, cozy in his back pocket. 

He sighed, wincing from the vague pain in his lower area. He couldn't blame anyone else but himself, though. It started with an experiment with a guy, then the guy said Josh was the best fuck he's had, so around the time Josh turned 17 he began his services. He started out with small things, like giving head and handjobs, then, once he was comfortable, he let guys fuck him. 

Of course, some had more kinks then others. J wouldn't - and still won't - do too many things kink-wise, and if he does, he charges extra. He won't use handcuffs unless he's been seeing the client for at least a month, a safety and trust thing he worries about.

One client selflessly suggested Josh charge more, because he's the best around, even though he's only been in business for almost three years. So he did, he raised his prices. However, with raising his prices came taking more diligent care of himself. He worked out more, shaved more, worked on techniques with willing clients. 

Josh didn't have anywhere in particular to be right now, mainly because he had originally planned to practically sleep all day, probably watch tv and eat, maybe work out. He had two clients booked for later, one around 10 and the other any time after 11:30, and seeing as they haven't cancelled yet, Josh figured he'd just go over his friend's house that's near his 10 o'clock.

Josh felt good walking down the street knowing an additional 45 bucks occupied the space in his wallet. He was getting paid to feel good about his body while making others feel good. And although a lot of people frown upon sex workers, it really does take a lot to put yourself out there. It may not always be safe, but all sex workers deserve utmost respect for what they do, there's no question about that. 

\--

The house was small, old. The white siding wasn't so white anymore, layers upon layers of the world, years of history stuck to the once vibrant shingles, now blackened with age. He went around back and down the few steps to the basement, which is where his buddy is usually hiding out. 

He knocked on the door four times, specifically. A few minutes later, the loveable stoner Vince opened the door and smiled all big when he saw Josh.

“Hey, man, it's been a while!” He pushed the door all the way open, allowing Josh room to walk through. J didn't want to down Vince by saying he'd only been over here just on Monday, so he instead grinned and nodded, agreeing that it had been a while.

“Hey, you want a hit?” Vince offered a joint he'd just rolled up a few minutes ago as he walked back to the coffee table in front of the sofa he'd just been relaxing on.

“I definitely need it.”

“Yeah, it looks it. Just take the whole thing, i'll get myself another.” 

Josh thanked him and grabbed the lighter off the table, got his started up and took a long drag. He hadn't smoked in a while and faced the coughing from taking too much at once, he probably deserved that, anyway.

“So where ya comin’ from, Joshie?” Vince asked, sitting himself on the sofa and leaning over the semi-cluttered table, doing his thing. Josh sat in a grey recliner across from his host and avoided answering the question for as long as he could, until Vinny spoke up again. “Another client?”

As J looked down at his lap, making a finger gun and doing a little motion towards Vince. “Bingo.”

“Man, are you ever gonna slow down?”

“Maybe one day. But i gotta admit, the money is way too good to give it all up right now.”

“If it's what you're cool with then i'm cool with it too, i just know there's some real crazy guys out there. Don't want chya getting hurt out there, man. Jus’ watch out for ‘em, a’right?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Hey, Jay, i'm serious. We been close for a while, just take it easy, okay?”

Josh sighed and nodded after taking his third hit, letting the smoke out through his nose. “Okay. Yeah, okay. Thanks, Vinny.”

Vince looked up and stretched his lips into a big, goofy smile where his eyes squinted shut and his dimples shown clearly. a few silent moments passed as the high set in Josh and Vinny finished rolling his joint up, taking a few hits for himself. Josh finished his fairly quickly, the easing of nerves and disappearance of the pain working its magic on his body. He sat back in the recliner and closed his eyes, a smile taking control of his lips.

“So, Josh, i heard there's a new guy in town. Moved in Tuesday.” Vince announced, vaguely catching Josh's attention, who replied with a smooth ‘oh yeah?’.

“Uhh-huh. Name's Tyler, few months younger than you. That's about all i know, ‘sides the fact he lives two streets down from you.” Now that peeked J's interest. “i could talk to him, put in a good word for you and your ~business~.” 

“Could you?” 

“ ‘Course, man. You goin’ to Marks tomorrow right? I'll invite him, and if you have some free time, i mean..”

“Yeah. That'd be cool of you.”

“Not an issue, buddy. However, if i do this, i'd like a cut of what you get from him.”

Josh laughed quietly at that proposal. “Yeah, of course you do. i'll give you fifteen percent.”

“Make it twenty and, my friend, you will have a lifetime customer, guaranteed.”

“Guaranteed?” Vince grinned and nodded, taking another hit as he confirmed his unwritten warranty to Josh, who sighed but agreed. 

a few hours passed before Josh had to leave for his two clients, so he started to end the conversations he and Vinny were having and finished the game of smash brothers they'd taken part in.

“So i'll see you tomorrow, right?” Josh asked Vinny as he headed towards the door he'd come through earlier. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Alright, just let me know about the new guy.”

“ ‘Course. Take it easy Joshie.”

And with that, Josh made his way to his 10 o'clock.


End file.
